The subject matter of this invention is a parlor game. It involves physical activity, reflex action, dexterity, timing, and luck. The game is intended for play by opposing players or by opposing teams, although the techniques involved can be performed by one person alone, for entertainment or practice. A number of variations of the method of the game are disclosed, and many more are undoubtedly possible. The game is called FANTASM.